


Желание

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Ну же, – нашёптывал Гинтоки ему на ухо своими талантливыми губами. – У тебя что, нет никаких особых желаний? Я имею в виду те самые желания. Самые-самые. Мы можем попробовать что угодно, у Гин-сана очень свободные взгляды.<br/>Что возбуждает его сильнее всего?<br/>Голос Гинтоки. Улыбка Гинтоки. Тело Гинтоки. Член Гинтоки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/gifts).



> Написано для команды Гинтама на ФБ-2013 на дайри.

Новую форму Хиджиката заказывает у кастеляна.

Тот мог бы напомнить, что неделю назад Хиджиката уже приходил за новым комплектом.

Мог бы – но молчит.

Он вообще почти всегда молчит, этот худой старик с пышными усами веником, что работает на службе Шинсенгуми вот уже много лет. По правде сказать, Хиджиката даже не помнит, чтобы тот что-либо говорил ему вообще. Просто выдаёт под расписку новый мундир, жилет, рубашку, майку, брюки и шарф. Кладёт сверху новенькую, не разношенную и, наверняка, неудобную до жути пару тяжелых чёрных ботинок. 

– Давайте на два размера больше, – говорит Хиджиката и почему-то оправдывается, объясняется: – Жмут в последнее время, ноги отекают.

Старик молча меняет пару.

 

Стиркой Хиджиката привык заниматься сам. Давняя привычка, спасибо Сого. Обычно после общей стирки именно его рубашки отливали всеми цветами радуги. Иногда это был нежно-розовый или безобразно фиолетовый, а пару раз даже яркий зелёный с крикливыми жёлтыми пятнами на манжетах. Как Сого добивался такого эффекта, Хиджиката не знал и знать не хотел, хотя подозревал, что химические эксперименты Сого могли бы быть полезны не только в сфере «Достань Хиджикату».

Пуговицы на мундире обычно отсутствовали напрочь, а иногда их заменяли яркие пушистые пародии в виде одного из покемонов или миниатюрных кукол вуду. Стежки всегда были аккуратными, практически идеальными, пуговицы держались крепко – у Сого вообще имелось множество талантов. 

Впрочем, таланты Сого меркли перед его мастерством мечника, и это была одна из двух причин, по которым Хиджиката терпел выходки капитана первого отряда.

Рубашку стирают с майкой и шарфом, отдельно от остальной одежды. Для всего этого нужен отбеливать и деликатная стирка, желательно ручная, а остальное Хиджиката отправляет сразу же в стиральную машинку. 

Потом наливает в миску воды и расправляет хрустящую от крахмала, одуряюще пахнущую нафталином белоснежную рубашку. По привычке придирчиво осматривает манжеты и воротник, петли и швы. И только найдя обновку удовлетворительной, опускает в воду. 

Когда всё готово, он сидит в своей комнате и наблюдает, как сохнет во дворе свежевыстиранная одежда. 

Только сейчас он позволяет себе закурить, пальцы слегка пахнут порошком и чистотой, как и одежда – это хорошо. 

Форма, не пахнущая нафталином и его сигаретами – это хорошо.

Как раз то, что нужно.

 

На следующий день Гинтоки ждёт его возле отеля в условленное время.  
Окидывает подошедшего Хиджикату ленивым, ничего не выражающим взглядом, словно и не знает вовсе, зачем они здесь, и идёт следом. 

Хиджиката платит за весь вечер наличными, прекрасно зная, что Гинтоки даже не предложит разделить счёт. Это последнее, что его волнует, особенно когда сердце грозится вывалиться из горла, и хочется курить уже целых полчаса, но пока нельзя. Пакет с формой жжёт бедро, когда он поднимается на второй этаж в небольшой номер.

Гинтоки тут же исследует комнату на предмет бара и недовольно хмыкает, когда обнаруживает тот запертым. Потом разваливается на кресле возле окна, закидывает ногу на ногу и отсутствующе смотрит на Хиджикату. 

Тот оставляет на пороге свой меч и сандалии – в свой выходной Хиджиката одет в простое серое кимоно. Потом останавливается посредине комнаты, не зная, что делать и что говорить. Пакет с формой мешает, если он продолжит так его сжимать, одежда помнётся, и тогда зачем он всё утро ее гладил?

Хиджиката нервничает и занимает мысли изучением комнаты – выходы и входы, тайники и те места, где противник может поджидать, чтобы нанести удар исподтишка. 

Старая привычка. 

В комнате две двери – одна у Хиджикаты за спиной, вторая налево – наверняка ведёт в ванную. Окно обычное, открывается наружу. Форточка открыта, с улицы доносится автомобильный шум и говор людей – обычная смесь звуков скучающего летом города. Всё как всегда. 

Обстановка – неприлично большая двуспальная кровать с нелепым голубым покрывалом, однако, похоже, вполне чистым. Старый прикроватный столик, бар и два мягких плюшевых кресла, одно возле окна, другое в углу – вот и всё убранство. Над кроватью висит картина, хотя эту пародию на натюрморт едва ли можно так назвать. Рама для подобного холста вычурная, с тиснением, с одного угла поцарапанная, и видно бурую основу под дешевой золотой краской.

Хиджиката сглатывает и внезапно понимает, что все это время торчит чуть ли не на пороге комнаты, как последний идиот или нервничающий подросток. 

Он сжимает зубы – дико не хватает сигареты – и встречается глазами с Гинтоки. Тот смотрит в ответ, ничем не комментируя поведение Хиджикаты и затянувшееся ожидание. Только это и выдает его желание. Обычно он не упускает случая позубоскалить и поязвить, отчего Хиджиката всегда бесится, не зная, что ему больше хочется – врезать по насмешливо скалящейся морде, вымыть наглый рот с мылом за похабные шуточки или чем-нибудь заткнуть этот самый рот. 

Желательно поцелуем или даже своим членом. 

Обычно последний вариант Гинтоки искусно использует против него же: своим ртом он умеет не только болтать, но и делать крышесносный минет. 

У Гинтоки, как и у Сого, много неожиданных талантов.

Молчание разливается между ними, почти осязаемое и похожее на то затишье, что обычно бывает перед бурей. Оно дает возможность собраться с мыслями и шагнуть навстречу.

В конце концов, это было его желание, и они уже делали это. Так отчего же у него такие потные ладони, будто он собирается заниматься сексом в первый раз и, хотя знает принцип и механику, но практика на деле оказывается далека от теории.

Может быть, всё дело в том, что Хиджикате никогда раньше не приходилось заниматься сексом с такими... изысками.

– Давай попробуем разнообразить наши отношения, Хиджиката-кун? – пропел ему однажды в ухо Гинтоки. 

Где-то на пятнадцатый или шестнадцатый совместно проведенный вечер в чём мать родила. 

Не то чтобы Хиджиката считал. 

Не то чтобы он знал, какого чёрта из всех людей трахается с Гинтоки, который обычно доставляет ему столько проблем. 

Не то чтобы у них были отношения.

– Ну же, – нашёптывал Гинтоки ему на ухо своими талантливыми губами. – У тебя что, нет никаких особых желаний? Я имею в виду те самые желания. Самые-самые. Мы можем попробовать что угодно, у Гин-сана очень свободные взгляды.

Самые сильные желания?

Хиджиката не знал, есть ли у него такие. Можно сказать, до Гинтоки он имел довольно ограниченные представления о сексе.

Не то, что у него никогда никого не было. 

Не то, чтобы это что-то значило, кроме хорошего снятия напряжения, когда сигареты и майонез уже не помогали.

Не то, чтобы он не хотел попробовать.

Секс для Хиджикаты был обычной вещью до тех пор, пока ему не посчастливилось (хотя как сказать?) в один из самых обыкновенных вечеров опять напиться с Гинтоки. 

А наутро проснуться с ним в одной постели.

Белобрысый ублюдок заставил думать о сексе с ним постоянно. 

Во время патруля с талантливо наблюдательным Окитой. 

За ужином с Кондо-саном, который сразу же заметил, что что-то не так.

На тренировке. Слушая доклады Ямазаки. При заполнении бумаг. 

На работе и в редкие минуты отдыха. Даже во сне, что вообще ни в какие ворота не лезло.

Наручники оказались первыми в списке.

Настоящие, полицейские, надёжные.

Гинтоки тогда посмотрел на них с каким-то непередаваемым выражением. Он смотрел так долго, что Хиджиката даже смутился и хотел было уже отменить своё предложение, но Гинтоки тряхнул головой, словно отбрасывая сомнения, и сказал:

– Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, один раз, – и добровольно протянул сомкнутые вместе руки ладонями вверх. От этого простого, невинного жеста Хиджиката чуть ли не кончил на месте. – А второй раз, если не захочу, откажусь, хорошо?

У Хиджикаты не было возражений на этот счёт.

Наручники он больше не предлагал. 

Не потому, что не понравилось – покорный неподвижный Гинтоки возбуждал до дрожи в коленях. Просто Хиджиката каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что серьёзное ограничение свободы, пусть даже на время – не те вещи, с которыми нужно играть, когда один из них за дверями спальни полицейский, а другой – бывший патриот Джои Шиши.  
Зверям не подобает носить оковы – Хиджиката способен это понять.  
И вот сейчас он снова стоит в шаге от Гинтоки, лениво развалившемся на кресле в дешёвом лав-отеле, готовый вот-вот исполнить очередное своё желание. Это желание глупое, нелепое, по Фрейду, сказал тогда Гинтоки, за что и получил тычок в бок. 

Но не отказался. 

Гинтоки вообще никогда не отказывается. 

И всегда хочет. 

Где бы и в каких обстоятельствах они не встречались – Гинтоки хочет всегда. 

Кажется, вот он, ленивый и расслабленный, спит на скамейке в парке, а потом, когда ты зажимаешь его в каком-то переулке, он смотрит на тебя с этим выражением глаз как у селедки. Но стоит опустить руку ниже пояса – у него всегда стояк. 

Хиджиката ставит пакет на пол рядом с ногой Гинтоки в тяжёлом чёрном сапоге – засранец даже не подумал разуться! – и касается рукой отворота неизменного белого кимоно. Тянет одежду на себя, а Гинтоки в ответ хватает его за руки и усаживает к себе на колени. Обхватывает ладонями лицо и впивается в губы поцелуем – грубым, нахальным, чувственным – как и сам Гинтоки. Реальность плавится, закручивается обоюдным желанием – острым и щекочущим нервы – как всегда с Гинтоки. 

Хиджиката отвечает, ёрзает на сильных бёдрах, прижимается вплотную, и ему отвечают стоном, когда он скользит рукой вниз и кладёт ладонь на ширинку. Ну да, Гинтоки уже на взводе, кто бы сомневался. 

Не то чтобы сам Хиджиката не дрочил перед этим в душе.

Не то чтобы это помогло.

Не то чтобы они здесь для чего-то другого. 

Нет. Для этого, но...

Чтобы оторваться от Гинтоки и отстранить его за плечи, приходится приложить некоторые усилия. 

– Раздевайся, – отрывисто говорит Хиджиката и вновь тянет за отворот белого кимоно. 

И старается не смотреть, как в вырезе рубахи бешено бьётся жилка на шее, и как же хочется почувствовать её языком, словно проверяя на ощупь то, что видят глаза.

Гинтоки откидывает голову на спинку кресла, выставляет беззащитное горло ещё больше на показ – талантливый засранец давно изучил, как эффективнее всего вывести Хиджикату из себя. 

Хотя обычно это касалось не только постели. 

С красными припухшими губами на бледном лице он выглядит абсолютно развратно, и Хиджиката в который раз думает о том, что постельному опыту Гинтоки позавидует любая куртизанка в Ёшиваре.

Тот улыбается Хиджикате и не делает даже попытки как-то пошевелиться – растекается по креслу, расслабленно и вальяжно. И если бы не его эрекция, можно было бы подумать, что его разводят. 

– Любишь кататься – люби и Джаставей заправлять, – растягивая слова, говорит Гинтоки.

Хиджиката вспыхивает.

Не только из-за абсурдности происходящего – начиная со вчерашнего оправдания перед старым кастеляном и заканчивая этим невозможным человеком из всех в качестве предмета желаний. 

Но еще и потому, что Гинтоки говорит, понизив голос до чувственной хрипотцы, катает слова на языке, как любимое лакомство, и от этих интонаций внутри у Хиджикаты плавится что-то, очень похожее на самоконтроль.

В прошлый раз он отдал Гинтоки свою форму, вместе со жмущими тому ботинками – на ней остался запах его тела и сигарет, что немного дезориентировало. 

Несмотря на это, вынесло Хиджикату тогда изрядно.  
Поэтому сейчас он берёт новый комплект, вплоть до майки и шарфа, и даже не курит всю дорогу, хотя отчаянно хочется. Не меньше, чем этого улыбчивого короля садистов, что уставился на него глазами, похожими на плошки с жидким огнём. 

Не то чтобы ему было мало одного короля садистов каждый день под боком.

Не то чтобы это была такая уж плохая идея.

Не то чтобы Хиджиката делает это только для себя.

Самое его сильное желание?

Да чёрта с два!

Хиджиката глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, успокаиваясь. Намеренно ёрзает всем телом – кимоно задралось, кожей можно почувствовать шершавую ткань брюк и мягкую – чужого кимоно. Гинтоки со свистом втягивает в себя воздух, когда Хиджиката прижимается так плотно, что может почувствовать биение сердца сквозь слой одежды.

Наклоняет голову так, что можно ощутить чужое дыхание на лице. От Гинтоки всегда пахнет чем-то сладким – данго, его любимым парфе или молоком, выпечкой, сахарной пудрой, фруктовым желе, сладкой ватой. Чем угодно с повышенным содержанием сахара, а еще – детским шампунем для волос. Этот запах не должен идти взрослому мужчине, которого часто путают со стариком из-за цвета его шевелюры, но каким-то непостижимым образом запах сладкого и Гинтоки смешиваются в голове Хиджикаты и становятся одним целым. Ещё чуть-чуть, и ему начнёт нравиться есть торты. Хиджиката нависает сверху, слегка приподняв бёдра и чувствуя сильные руки, обхватившие его за задницу.

Выдыхает прямо в губы:

– Хорошо. 

И с улыбкой наблюдает, как Гинтоки тянется за его губами, ожидая поцелуя, как недовольно хмурится, когда Хиджиката резко встаёт с его коленей и стряхивает наглые руки со своего тела.

Они оба могут играть в одну и ту же, ведь правила одинаковы для всех.  
Гинтоки смотрит на него слегка недоуменно, забавно выгнув правую бровь. Он даже слегка дуется, совсем как ребёнок, у которого забрали любимую игрушку. 

Или лакомство.

– Не трогай меня, пока я не скажу, – говорит Хиджиката и наклоняется, чтобы достать одежду из пакета.

Когда он выпрямляется, лицо напротив вновь похоже на лицо человека, который всё своё свободное время – вернее, всё своё время – проводит в горизонтальном положении на скамейках в парке. В глазах вновь выражение дохлой селёдки, которой не интересно ничего вокруг. Только зацелованные красные губы и тот факт, что воздух вокруг ощутимо звенит от возбуждения, может рассказать, что происходит на самом деле внутри Гинтоки.

Не то чтобы Хиджиката любил лезть людям в душу.

Не то чтобы он тоже не мог понять другого человека после стольких проведённых вместе ночей.

Не то чтобы он этим сильно гордился.

Оба пояса Гинтоки свиваются змеями на полу. Бокен находит своё место рядом с креслом. Следом падает кимоно, и Гинтоки совсем не помогает Хиджикате раздевать себя, хотя обычно, когда они наедине, все происходит совсем наоборот. Только чуть приподнимается, когда его просят нажимом ладони, так, чтобы ткань проскользнула сквозь зазор между ним и сидением кресла. Не говорит ни слова, не кривит в усмешке губы, когда Хиджиката опускается перед ним на колени, красный как вареный рак, но с твёрдым намерением пойти до конца. 

Просто наблюдает, и от его взгляда по коже будто бегают маленькие искорки.

Хиджиката расстегивает замок на его обуви, путается с тугой пряжкой. Потом просовывает пальцы между кожей сапога и тканью брюк, держит Гинтоки под колено одной рукой, второй снимая обувь. Тот покорно сводит колени под нажимом ладоней, вновь приподнимается, когда Хиджиката обхватывает его за бёдра, чтобы стянуть ткань брюк вниз. Их можно было бы оставить – они чёрные, но в прошлый раз Хиджиката настоял на полном комплекте, и не в его привычках делать что-то наполовину. Именно поэтому он и принес абсолютно новую одежду – всё должно быть идеально.

У Гинтоки нелепые розовые семейные трусы в клубничку.

– Даже интересно, в каком магазине для стариков ты покупаешь такую безвкусицу, – шутит Хиджиката.

– Который для фетишистов, – лыбится Гинтоки.

Хиджиката делает вид, что не повёлся на провокацию, только больно щиплет белую кожу лодыжки. Гинтоки чертыхается, смотрит из-под ресниц, будто хочет сказать что-то ещё, но не произносит больше ни слова.

Хотя это уже не важно, в конце концов, фасон нижнего белья – личное дело каждого. 

Он же не проверяет, что под формой у подчинённых – его это не заботит, поэтому трусы остаются на месте. 

К тому же, им обоим вряд ли удастся довести игру до конца, если Хиджиката разденет его полностью.

Форменные брюки обтягивают длинные ноги Гинтоки как вторая кожа. Вроде бы на Гинтоки только что были примерно такие же, но всё равно что-то сразу же меняется. То ли виной тому другой покрой брюк, то ли скапливающийся в воздухе одуряющий запах предвкушения чего-то... запретного, о чём даже вслух не говорят. А если говорят, то это звучит нелепо и обыденно. 

Лучше делать.

И Хиджиката делает. 

Гинтоки сидит на самом краю кресла, разве что откидывается вновь на спинку, слегка изогнувшись. Молчит, спокойно дышит и не сводит своих чертовых глаз ни с одного движения Хиджикаты. Ленивый, ничего не выражающий взгляд ощущается, как прикосновение. Руки Гинтоки покорно лежат на подлокотниках, пальцы расслаблены, но если присмотреться – слегка подрагивают, когда Хиджиката разглаживает ладонями складки на бёдрах, слегка натягивает ткань на коленях, очерчивает сильные икры, чтобы брюки плотнее прилегли к коже на щиколотке. 

Дальше дело за ботинками, теми самыми, на пару размеров больше. Они сияют чистотой и блеском от свежей полировки, внутри – новенькие мягкие стельки.

Хиджиката чувствует, как у него уже горят уши и даже кожа сзади шеи, когда он берёт в ладонь одну ступню Гинтоки – тот слегка дёргается, шепчет что-то про щекотку, – голую, с маленькими аккуратными пальцами и неожиданно ровно подрезанными ногтями, с розовой пяткой, немного грубой, но всё равно приятной на ощупь. 

Если подумать, при всём разнообразии их сексуальной жизни он никогда ещё не трогал эти места на теле Гинтоки – его пятку, свод ступни, подушечку большого пальца. Прикосновение что-то будит внутри, что-то интимное и хрупкое, хотя у Гинтоки отнюдь не хрупкие ноги. Щиколотки переходят в крепкие голени, в колени и бедра, всё привычное рукам и губам Хиджикаты, а вот ступни он, опустив голову и скрыв глаза от вездесущего взгляда, трогает впервые и немного медлит, растягивает мгновения, сам не понимая, зачем и отчего. 

– Хиджиката…

Тихий стон взрезает воздух между ними словно острый нож бумагу. 

Хиджиката вскидывает глаза и успевает заметить слегка закушенную губу, прежде чем Гинтоки отпускает этот розовый комочек плоти, и его лицо вновь принимает выражение безразличия. Щёки слегка покраснели, а в остальном и не скажешь, что у Гинтоки вообще-то стояк, прекрасно видный сквозь его нижнее бельё во всё ещё расстегнутой, ширинке. Хиджиката на пробу плотнее обхватывает одной ладонью ступню и ведёт большим пальцем вдоль пятки, мягко и аккуратно. Краска на скулах Гинтоки проступает отчётливей, а когда Хиджиката разминает пальцами второй руки местечко прямо под подушечками пальцев, то вновь слышит этот глухой, похожий на скрип неисправного мотора стон. 

Хиджиката улыбается и вновь опускает голову. Наверное, ему стоит поиграть ещё. Но он всё же решает отложить это новое открытие на потом, для следующего раза исполнения желаний.

Не то чтобы у Хиджикаты уже заготовлен целый список наперёд.

Не то чтобы он уже сейчас продумывает, когда увидит Гинтоки вновь и чем они будут заниматься.

Не то чтобы это было так уж и плохо.

Вместо этого он медленно натягивает белый носок, предварительно собранный гармошкой. Обнимает обеими ладонями ступню, поставив чужую ногу на сгиб своего колена. 

Сердце гулко стучит, гоняя кровь по венам. Хиджиката облизывает пересохшие губы языком, чувствуя, как чужие глаза следят за каждым движением.

Возбуждение висит между ними, как шарик, наполненный азотом, лёгкий и невесомый. Только и слышен гул за окном и их общее, почти в унисон, дыхание – слегка неровное, через нос.

Когда Хиджиката заковывает ногу Гинтоки в броню ботинка, то почти жалеет об этом. Во-первых, потому что ощущает себя донельзя глупо, сидя в ногах у мужчины, но надевая ему обувь, словно принц надевает принцессе туфельку. Во-вторых, потому что ему всё ещё хочется продлить этот контакт, неожиданно чувственный и, похоже, обоюдно приятный.

Пот собирается между лопатками, стекает по спине, когда Хиджиката аккуратно завязывает шнурки в крепкий узел, как самому себе. Неудачно развязавшиеся шнурки – очередной повод для Сого сделать какую-нибудь пакость. 

В белой рубашке Гинтоки выглядит беззащитно и трогательно. Возможно, причина кроется в том, что из-под белой ткани не выглядывает неизменная чёрная рубашка с красными краями, и смотреть на него такого непривычно. Есть даже что-то интимное в том, чтобы старательно расправлять манжеты и застёгивать пуговицы. Разглаживать тонкую ткань, ощущая под ней сильные изгибы мышц и сухожилий.

Гинтоки всё ещё сидит смирно, не улыбаясь и не подначивая, только смотрит на Хиджикату голодным взглядом, от которого закипает кровь.  
Но не удерживается от комментария, когда Хиджиката вправляет рубашку в брюки и застегивает еле поддающуюся из-за стоящего члена ширинку:

– Эй, поосторожнее там…

– Ну, извини, – хмыкает Хиджиката в ответ и сжимает руку у него между ног.

Гинтоки дёргается, словно ошпаренный кипятком. Его рот открывается в беззвучном «О», и хочется зацеловать его такого, раздеть снова, уже полностью. Оттрахать так, чтобы никто из них уже не смог связно мыслить.  
Но вместо этого Хиджиката тянется за жилетом и шарфом. Кусок ткани скрывает кожу шеи, обычно бесстыдно выставленную напоказ. Гинтоки никогда не прячет засосы, и это бесит и заводит одновременно.

Им обоим приходится встать, чтобы продолжить.

Остаётся последний предмет. Хиджиката держит мундир, а Гинтоки покорно просовывает вначале одну руку, а потом вторую, при этом косится из-за плеча, мол, я правильно делаю?

Чёрный цвет тоже выглядит на Гинтоки странно. С его бледной кожей и светлыми волосами ему не идут насыщенные оттенки. Хотя, возможно, Хиджиката просто привык видеть на нём обычную одежду. А может, всё дело в том, что в форме Гинтоки выглядит опасно, так, что нельзя обмануться ленивым взглядом и мягкими кудряшками – этот человек умеет убивать.

Напоследок Хиджиката приглаживает непослушные волосы, хотя пряди тут же возвращаются в привычное положение. Будь у него подчиненный с такими волосами, заставил бы постричься налысо.

Пальцы нервно дрожат, когда Хиджиката вытаскивает, наконец, первую за почти сутки сигарету из пачки. Он отходит к окну, оставив Гинтоки сидеть в кресле. 

– Ты и правда извращенец, Хиджиката-кун, – говорит Гинтоки, подперев голову кулаком и закинув ногу на ногу. 

Тянет слова, словно патоку, в своё удовольствие и чтобы посмотреть на реакцию.

Хиджиката молчит. Они сверлят друг друга взглядами через комнату, и Хиджиката чуть ли не давится первой затяжкой, настолько вкусным кажется дым после такого перерыва. Опускает глаза, прерывая контакт, и хмыкает, когда видит, как недвусмысленно оттопыривается ткань кимоно. 

Первый раз такой Гинтоки приснился ему после спасения Кондо в той заварушке с Ито. Ничего удивительного, тогда вся Ёрозуя временно «вступила» в ряды Шинсенгуми. 

Гинтоки выглядел в форме так, будто носил её всегда, а не примерил на день. 

Не то чтобы Гинтоки не шла его повседневная одежда.

Не то чтобы Хиджиката замечал за собой особенную любовь к собственной форме.

Не то чтобы он был фетишистом. Хотя…

Потому что время шло, они с Гинтоки перепробовали уже столько поз и игрушек, а форма всё никак не уходила из снов. Это желание сидело в нём глубже, чем Тошши. Тот, наверное, даже не подозревал о подобном.

За воспоминаниями Хиджиката не сразу замечает, что Гинтоки встал и теперь направлялся к нему. А когда замечает, то чуть не ломает сигарету пополам.

Гинтоки ступает мягко, чуть ли не крадучись. Его шагов практически не слышно, и инстинкты сразу же говорят Хиджикате то, что он и так знает – перед ним хищник. Не хватает только оружия, и всего на мгновение у Хиджикаты всплывает шальная мысль принести ему свою катану, чтобы дополнить картину.

Когда Гинтоки забирает у него пачку сигарет, он, наконец, вспоминает, как дышать и судорожно забивает лёгкие сигаретным сурогратом воздуха.

Они стоят так близко, что чуть остывший Хиджиката чувствует тепло тела напротив и мягкое щекочущее дыхание на шее. Гинтоки достаёт из пачки сигарету, вертит её в пальцах несколько длинных мгновений, во время которых Хиджиката вспоминает, что эти пальцы в состоянии сотворить с его телом.

Щёлкает зажигалка, и сигарета будто тает, съедаемая изнутри огнём. Казалось бы, он видел эту картину десятки тысяч раз, и всё же Хиджиката продолжает пялиться на чужую сигарету, как завороженный.

Дым лезет в лицо, когда Гинтоки выдыхает его легко и без кашля, как заправский курильщик. Вновь засовывает сигарету в рот, и теперь уже внимание притягивают его мягкие губы, обхватившие белый цилиндрик.

–Так еще лучше, да? – спрашивает Гинтоки, не вынимая сигарету изо рта.

Хиджиката давится дымом. 

Чёртов засранец.

Ему неимоверно идёт сигарета в зубах. Как и форма Шинсенгуми. Как и всё, что этот человек ни наденет и не сделает.

Не то чтобы Хиджиката завидовал.

Не то чтобы он не понимал, что это означает.

Не то чтобы он хоть словом обмолвится об этом Гинтоки даже под угрозой пыток.

Они курят, буравя друг друга взглядом, будто обещая глазами всё то, что будет дальше. Вечерний город роняет цветные пятна огней в окно, расцвечивает их лица и тела причудливыми пятнами. Хиджиката отстраненно думает, что перестарался со стиркой и прочим, всё равно вся одежда будет пахнуть сигаретами. Но ему уже всё равно, потому что Гинтоки смотрит на него так, что сердце гулко стучит в каждой части тела – в висках, в груди, в паху, – и этого достаточно.

Докурив, Гинтоки тушит сигарету о подоконник и уверенным движением выщелкивает бычок на улицу. Можно было бы накостылять ему за засорение окружающей среды, но вместо этого Хиджиката отправляет свою сигарету следом. 

Пояс кимоно падает к ногам, когда Гинтоки развязывает узел, на мгновение прижавшись всем телом. Хиджиката шумно вздыхает, но не отстраняется. Ткань кимоно стелется по спине и бедрам, стекает вниз как вода. 

Они стоят так некоторое время. Есть что-то постыдное и абсолютно уязвимое в том, что он полностью обнажён, а Гинтоки в броне из одежды.  
Додумать эту мысль Хиджикате не позволяют мягкие губы и сильные цепкие пальцы на бёдрах. Вкус табака сводит с ума. Они целуются остервенело, сталкиваясь носами и ругаясь друг другу в губы. Впервые за вечер отпускают себя, словно сорвавшиеся с поводка.

Хиджиката только сдавленно охает, когда Гинтоки обнимает за плечи, ведёт руками вдоль спины, а потом горячие ладони ложатся на ягодицы. Жёсткая ткань манжетов слегка царапает кожу, заставляет выгнуть спину и вжаться бёдрами в чужое тело. 

Они так и добредают до кровати, не расцепляясь, и Гинтоки валит его навзничь, а потом нависает сверху. Хиджиката притягивает его к себе, обвивает руками и ногами в каком-то исступлённом желании быть как можно ближе, вот прямо сейчас. Прочная ткань трещит под его цепкими пальцами. Гинтоки ругается сквозь зубы, кусает его за плечи и мнёт все тело руками, словно исследует впервые.

Взвизгивает молния, в воздухе плывёт аромат смазки, и это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Хиджиката прежде, чем Гинтоки начинает толкаться в него, сдавленно дыша в ухо.

Движение прекращается только на одну минуту, Гинтоки переводит дух, наваливается сверху, горячий, полностью одетый, с хищным оскалом на лице, который, как по опыту знает Хиджиката, признак того, что Гинтоки на грани.

В голову словно напихали вату, её полно, от уха до уха.  
Хиджиката и сам не замечает, как начинает поскуливать от удовольствия, а мир начинает вертеться волчком. Гинтоки трахает его, задрав ноги кверху и не останавливается, пока вата в голове не превращается в мыльный пузырь и не лопается с чавкающим звуком, от которого наступает блаженная тишина.

Придя в себя, Хиджиката пихает тяжёлого Гинтоки в плечо, заставляя сползти с себя:

– Слезь. 

Несколько минут они лежат вместе, пытаясь отдышаться. Потом Гинтоки приносит сигареты, и они вдвоём курят почему-то одну сигарету на двоих, передавая друг другу и разглядывая потолок. Хиджиката косится на развалившегося рядом Гинтоки – вся форма измята, рубашка выпростана, шарф набекрень. На шее видны засосы – и Хиджиката даже не помнит, как умудрился их поставить. Жилет спереди изгваздан в его, Хиджикаты, сперме.

Но это уже не важно. Гинтоки отдаёт ему сигарету и вновь оказывается сверху. Ведёт раскрытой ладонью по груди и животу, забирается пальцами в растраханное отверстие ануса. Спрашивает хриплым голосом, хотя заранее знает ответ:

– Ещё? 

Что возбуждает его сильнее всего? 

Голос Гинтоки. Улыбка Гинтоки. Тело Гинтоки. Член Гинтоки.

Вместо ответа Хиджиката только шире разводит колени.

Под утро у них заканчиваются сигареты, а новенькая форма Шинсенгуми нуждается в капитальной чистке. Хиджикату это не особенно волнует, потому что он знает, что вновь попросит комплект формы у старого кастеляна, а Гинтоки вновь будет молчать, позволяя одевать себя.

Гинтоки так и не сказал ни разу Хиджикате, чего сам хочет, но тот и так всё прекрасно знает.

Все, что хочет Гинтоки – исполнять желания Хиджикаты.


End file.
